Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used in cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable music players, laptop computers, desktop monitors, and television applications. One embodiment of the present invention deals with a color or monochrome, transmissive LCD that requires backlighting, where the backlight may use one or more LEDs emitting white or colored light. The LEDs are distinguished from laser diodes in that the LEDs emit incoherent light.
In many small displays, such as for cell phones, it is important that the display and backlight be thin. Further, since such small displays are typically battery operated, it is important that the light from the LED be efficiently directed to the back surface of the LCD. It is also important that the light from the LED be substantially uniformly emitted by the backlight so as not to distort the brightness of an image displayed by the LCD, which may be beneficial, e.g., in a television. Another application in which a thin but efficiently directed light source is used is flash, e.g., for cameras and particularly cell phone cameras.